The Yale Epilepsy Research Center Program Project is organized as a widely based investigational effort into mechanisms of epileptic seizures and their control. A consortium of 25 scientists from various disciplines have joined together to study experimental and clinical aspects of epilepsy. The ultimate aim of these studies is to discern factors responsible for the occurrence, frequency, and effects of seizures, and how they can be controlled. Animal experimental, human clinical and neuropathological studies are oriented toward an understanding of basic physiological and neurochemical alterations responsible for seizures as well as a development of pharmacological and surgical methods effective for treatment and control of seizures. The specific scientific components of this research program are: - Cellular Actions of Antiepileptic Drugs on Hippocampal Neurons - Microdialysis of Intracerebral Extracellular Fluid in Epilepsy Patients - Pharmacology of Antiepileptic Drugs Using Microdialysis in Epilepsy Patients - Evaluation of SPECT Benzodiazepine Receptor Imaging and MRI to Localize a Seizure Focus - Molecular Neuroanatomic Analyses of Epileptiform Human Temporal Lobe Tissue - Neurophysiological Studies of Human Epileptic Hippocampus - NMR Spectroscopic Analyses of Human Cerebrum and Synaptosomes - Extracellular pH Responses in Mammalian CNS